<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally Yours by Herochick007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535226">Accidentally Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007'>Herochick007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluffy, Ron Weasley Bashing, marriage bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus end up married by accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>An O in Potions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidentally Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean we're married?' Hermione screeched. Severus barely raised his head.<br/>
“Apparently that little slip up last night led to something resembling consquences this time, Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Snape?” he drawled. Hermione put a hand on her hip and glared at him.<br/>
“Explain”<br/>
“You called me 'yours'.”<br/>
“I do that most of the time. You're my dungeon bat,” she  laughed.<br/>
“Well, last night was the first time I recropcated that notion, and combined with what we did,t the heat of the moment -”<br/>
“So that shouldn't have made us married.”<br/>
“It was a binding, in both word, deed, and intent.”<br/>
“You accidentally bound yourself to me in a magical marriage contract?” Hermione asked. “Or did I bind myself to you?”<br/>
“Yes, on both accounts. We bound ourselves to each other, Hermione. I should have known this tryst would lead to consequences  I'm sorry. I know you had intent to wed Weasley.”<br/>
“It's the other way around. He had intentions to wed me, I had intentions to hex him into next week the next time he proposes. So, if we're actually married, wait, is there a way to prove it?” she asked, sitting down on the edge of Severus' desk. He looked her over for a moment.<br/>
“You could let Weasley kiss you. If we are truly bound, he would be hexed or cursed for trying to interfere with our bond.”<br/>
“Tempting,” Hermione commented.  “So tempting... I'm going to guess this is one of those 'til death do we part bonds?” she asked, leaning back so she could meet Severus' eyes.<br/>
He nodded.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“I see, so if either of us were to, be unfaithful...”<br/>
“They would suffer greatly.  No, it would not break the bond, not one this strong.”<br/>
“There is absolutely no way to break this?” Hermione asked, her eyes sparkly as a smile crossed her face. Severus had never seen her look so beautiful when she was scheming.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Perfect! Now, I can't marry Ron! He can ask and ask and pester forever and I can't say 'yes'! This is like the best birthday and Christmas presents wrapped together,” she exclaimed, turning and kissing Severus passionately.  Her lips tasted like strawberry and for a brief moment, Severus debated taking her right there on his desk. She slowly broke the kiss and stared at him.<br/>
“Nor can anyone else marry you, Hermione.”<br/>
“Why would I want to do that, marry someone else? I'm married, abet accidentally, to the wizard I love, and no one can take me from you, not even Ron.  This is the happiest day of my life, Severus. I love you,” she stated, kissing him again. He stared at her for a moment, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Hermione was happy – with him! Hermione loved him.<br/>
“I love you too, my beautiful, brilliant Hermione. We should probably announce our new status, at some point.”<br/>
“At some point,” she agreed, pulling him in for another kiss, one he eagerly returned as he wordlessly cast a locking charm on the door to his office.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>